The Heart of the Ocean
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: I fell in so deep, and could not stop it. I fell so deeply in love with Admiral James Norrington. But little did I know what fate had planned for us...
1. On that fateful day

A/N: Hello everyone! Well I guess you are wondering why I did another story...I wanted to do this because I felt they needed someone like this in the movie, it would have done them some more justice. Don't worry I will still be writing "Joined for Eternity" and "Destinies Intertwined". I just wanted to get this story out of my imagination and share it with my faithful readers. So thus I present "The Heart of the Ocean"...

Summary: I fell so deep, and I could not stop it. I fell so deeply in love with Admiral James Norrington. But little did I know what fate had planned for us...

Set: after DMC, during AWE. Don't own pirates, just ocs.

* * *

Chapter 1: On that fateful day

They say the choices you make resemble you as who you are. But I think otherwise. I think what is in your heart resembles you as who you are. Whether if your heart is pure and good, or dark and full of hatred.

The people I have stumbled upon in life...have been mostly those of a good heart. The only ones with dark hearts I have encountered upon were your average pillage, plundering disgusting pirates.

My mother always told me that I was good at telling who had a pure heart and who had a dark one. Although she finds it hard to believe it, because I really don't encounter with people on land...those people with legs. The very few people with legs I encounter with are always aboard a ship. Not even then, one of them had a wooden leg.

I am a daughter of the sea...yes I am a mermaid. My name is Narissa, I am the oldest of three daughters. My father, Damian died a few months ago helping a royal navy ship escape from a hurricane. He tried everything in his power to stop it, but he failed and died in the process. My mother, Constance was devestated and didn't say a word for months. She is a very tenacious woman, she holds her ground. And will do anything to protect those she loves. But she failed to on that fateful night of the hurricane. I guess that is why she swims out to the farthest depths to cry her heart out. She was in love with my father so much, it would hurt her if any one of us would mention his name. Although she would swim many miles away, I can still hear her cries of torture, despair...she was completely heartbroken.

So I was left to care for my two younger sisters, Coryn and Miley. My mother was around, but didn't do much. She would just sit on one of the rocks from our cove and stare out into the horizon. So my sisters depended on me most of the time.

Until one fateful day I met _him._ A handsome man he was of the royal navy. Eyes so green that would burn your back, and haunt you with such a gaze. His deep chocolate brown hair, that was smooth to the touch...how wonderful it would feel on my skin. His tall well built figure, made you dream and lust for him at the same time. The presence he commanded...was simply irresistable. But what caught my attention was the pain and despair in his eyes. By then I could not rely on my instincts...I was torn wether he was good or evil. I could sense the depths of his heart. I could sense a good man, but yet he wanted revenge.

And so I was drawn to him. Not only at how handsome he was, but everything about him. I wanted to know who he was, why he had so much pain in those beautiful dark emeralds.

It was that fateful day that I fell in so deep...so deeply in love with Admiral James Norrington. And it was that day my world turned completely upside down...

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter...more to come! Please R&R, Thanks-Michelle 


	2. Their first encounter

A/N: Thanks to "MadameDeficit1793, JazzTrumpet, and Tigerlily Brown for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2: Their first encounter

_James Norrington or better yet...Admiral, as Lord Beckett just declared him., cursed himself as he walked to that special secret place. Deep in the island of Port Royal, was a beautiful little cove, with a charming waterfull and it was surrounded by exotic flowers. A place he had discovered before he dissappeared from Port Royal and its high society...and ended up in a rotting tavern filled with vulgar pirates in Tortuga. A secret place he would have shown his beloved Elizabeth. But no...he would never get the chance, bacause she loves another man, and is with him at this very moment._

_James mentally kicked himself. Why did he still have hope that Elizabeth would have come to him. It was stupid thing to do! But then again, why would she? James just sold his soul to the devil himself...Lord Cutler Beckett, by giving him the heart of Davy Jones. James betrayed her, so why would she love a betrayer._

_He finally arrived to his place of serenity and peace. He was still in his Tortuga state. The tattered old commodore's coat, his face unshaven, and his brown locks tied back. But yet he looked like a powerful god...but with sorrow in him._

_James slumped down to sit by the water. He closed his eyes and sighed heavly. Finally he got his life back. James even gained a more respectable position. With that he was content, but he seemed to lack something...someone who would love him. He thought back to the day he proposed to Elizabeth and his promotion ceremony. It was that day that everything went wrong. James decided to push Elizabeth out of his thoughts. She didn't deserve to be in them. It was from this point on that Admiral James Norrington vowed never to fall in love again. His heart would not bear it if he gave it to someone else and she would throw it away, like Elizabeth had dome. But little did he know...fate had other plans. _

_A young rich melodic voice filled the air, reaching James's ears. He sat upright, intrigued by the lullaby that echoed through the small cove. He stood and started walking towards the smal waterfall. He made his way inside, behind the waterfall. He layed eyes on the most beautiful sight..._

_A young woman's silouhette layed along the smooth rock. Her dark brown locks blowing in the cool breeze. Her light skin looked silky to the touch. That was all James was able to see. But he was curious to see more of her as she sang. Its like is she lured him with her siren song. James tried to be as quiet as possible, but failed when she suddenly stopped singing and abruptly turned when she heard someone lurking._

_"Who are you"! She demanded as James kept staring at her intently. She is beautiful he thought to himself. Although he didn't see her fin. Her honeysuckle eyes bore into his dark emeralds. His eyes trailed down to her pink pearl bodice that covered her breasts. Around her neck she wore a starfish necklace, that shined in the glorious sun light, no doubt it was a small diamond. "Who are you"? she demanded once again losing her patients as she saw his gaze trail down to her curves._

_"I apologize. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place". James replied still entranced by her._

_"Yes, well niether did I. Pardon me sir, but you still did not answer my guestion"!_

_"James Norrington"._

_"I see well apology accepted". Narissa replied_

_"I am glad to hear it. I did not mean to intrude on you like this...Miss-"?_

_"Narissa, my name is Narissa"._

_"Narissa, again I apologize". James got closer to where her upper body was sat upon. She scooted back. "I won't hurt you"._

_Narissa just stared at him. Clearly he didn't know what she was. "Its not that...just please stand where you are ...don't come any closer"._

_"Are you hurt, I can help you if you are". James was confused as to why she was being hostile._

_"No I am not...just...please". Narissa bit her lower lip. "You won't want to help...once you realize what I am"._

_James furrowed his brows. "What are you"?_

_"Do you really care to know"?_

_James nodded, confused still. But he was curious to know what she is. Narissa sighed and turned her whole upper body, she flipped over her fin for James to see, which was a pretty shade of aqua blue._

_"You're a mermaid". James was amazed, he thought they were just tales and that they didn't exist. Narissa only nodded and watched as to what he would do next. The silence lingered for a few moments, this irritated Narissa so she decided to break the silence._

_"Well I must go, I have two younger sisters to tend to. Please do not tell a soul that you saw me...please Mr.Norrington". Narissa pleaded to him._

_"Don't worry, I won't". James replied._

_"Until we meet again Mr.Norrington". Narissa kindly smiled at him, and dived into the sparkling blue water._

_James watched the enchanting mermaid swim off. He was in pure awe, never in his life had he seen such a beautiful woman...or mermaid. He never saw anything like it...

* * *

_

I remember it like it was yesterday...only it was just a few days ago. I long to see him again. So I sit her on the very same spot he discovered me in, waiting for James until he comes again...


	3. A man with regrets

Chapter 3: A man with regrets

I must have been sitting here for hours, no doubt. The sun was just beginning to set. What if he was disgusted by me? But then again...what possibly could I offer him? Nothing...thats just it nothing at all. I am a mermaid and he is a man. A very handsome man to be exact. Last night I could not sleep at all, his eyes haunt me. The sorrow I saw in them, was too much to bare.

After a few minutes of pondering whether if he would come or not...I gave up. I don't want too get in deep, it will be too dangerous. Just as I was about to swim off, I heard footsteps and saw the bushes move.Then, _h_e appeared...sending my heart to sing.

He looked so glorious, a god without doubt. He no longer wore those tattered clothes, in place of that was a new crisp clean Admiral's uniform. Complete with a sword resting elegantly by his side, wig, and black tricorn hat. The brocade displaying nicely on his well toned body. His face clean shaven, now I was able to see his handsomely chisled chin.The sent of him was magnificent, I inhaled secretly. But something jumped out at me...his eyes. They were brighter today and that made me beam with joy.

James smiled when he saw me. Its like he was happy...he wanted to see me again.

"Am I interrupting"? James asked. He practically made me melt with his rich velvet voice echoeing to my ears.

"Not at all, Admiral Norrington". I remembered to address him properly, for propriety...for his sake.

"Please, you can call me James. Besides I prefer it that way, actually". He sank down to sit by the lagoons edge.

"As you wish...James". I replied swimming closer to edge he was sitting by. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question"?

"Not at all".

"Today you came all fresh and clean, only yesterday you were not dressed in a civilized way...pardon my boldness, but what caused the change"? I laughed a little, making my melodic laughter echo through the entire lagoon, making James smirk. I had to ask, maybe this can give me some kind of answers to what type of man he is.

"Well, it is rather a long story". his smirk vanished and he looked down to the ground, as if he remembered something unpleasent. I mentally kicked myself, how is he going to open up to me if I kept bringing up things he wishes not to remember.

"Fine, we can save it for another time. Why did you comeback"? His head shot up to look at me.

"I...I was curious to see if you would be here".

"Oh", was my only reply. But I practically jumped inside, he wanted to see me again!

"And I was also curious to hear you sing again. You have a beautiful voice, Narissa".

My heart fluttered, I love the way my name sounds coming from his voice. "You could have been here earlier, maybe I would have sang".

"I had duties at the fort, I apologize".

"Don't worry, you do not need to apologize, we barely know eachother. I can also see that you are a busy man".

"And a man full of regrets". James muttered under his breath.

I turned sharply to face him, I did not hear clearly what he had said. "Pardon me, did you say something"?

"Nothing. Have you been here all day"? James quickly changed the subject.

"Well yes, but I love this lagoon, it is my place of peace. Peace I can only attain here."

"I know what you mean, I felt the same way. To me this was the only place I can think clearly and push all my worries away". James replied.

"What do you mean _was_. It can still be yours, you will just have to share it". I smiled warmly making him smirk.

"Thank you. I never saw you here before".

"I only discovered it a couple of months ago...when my father died". I tried to hold back my tears with all my might, but one slipped down my rosy cheeks.

James gave me the most tender look, then looked away as if he remembered that secret pain again. That agony that was stored up inside and wanted to unleash itself. But he did a marvelous job at holding it all in. He was afraid to show his emotions...I could feel it.

"I am sorry for your loss". James finally turned to me.

"Thank you. But I am not completely alone, I have my mother and two younger sisters".

"Well at least thats good you are not completely alone". replied James. He, on the other hand had no one. The only people in his grand mansion were servants.

"I am thankful for that. Which reminds me, I must be getting back". I did not want to leave him, but I also did not want to stir up suspicions.

"I understand. I also have to get to back to the fort. Good evening Narissa".

"Good evening James". I slowly turned to swim off into the sunset, but I felt something touch my arm. James had grasped my arm, which caused him to wet his arm along with his naval coat.

"Narissa". his voice sounded a bit uneasy, as if he did not want me to leave.

"Yes", I looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"Will I see you again"?

"Perhaps...if you promise to tell me your long story, that caused such a change".

"If it is the only way we can meet again...and if you promise to sing". James smiled hopefully, how could I deny him?

"Tomorrow, at sunset". I smiled back at him. I did not want him to let go, the feel of his touch warmed my skin and made it tingle.

"At sunset". He whispered and let go of my arm. I swam away feeling my heart flutter, I was content...he wished to see me again. But I had this weird feeling that at any moment something could go wrong...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed...keep it up! I am glad you are loving this! Thanks!-Michelle 


	4. For the love of Navy Men

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Here is more! Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for ideas and helping with the descripition!

* * *

Chapter 4: For the love of Navy Men

I took my time to swim back to the cove, I was in hurry. My mind was to busy fussing over James. I am excited to see him again, I doubt I will be able to sleep from the excitement. Then an idea popped into my head. Perhaps I could see him again tonight. I could swim up to the beach where the fort is and I might just be able to see him, possibly walking along the fortress. But I would have to do it when my mother and sisters are asleep. Yes that would be good.

I arrived to see my best friend Tegan, playing with Coryn and Miley. They were tossing around a large peach colored seashell.

Aside from myself, Tegan was the only person...well mermaid in our case, to understand me. We grew up together, and have been inseperable ever since. Tegan was a very beautiful charming mermaid. She would instantly bewitch any sailor with her large purple eyes, that woud make them melt, and kneel to her every command. Her silky long black hair that covered her breasts, smelled enchanting with a hint of jasmine. Her fin, very different from my bright one, it was the color of royalty, a dark shade of purple. She is pale like me, her skin also silky to the touch. And to finish Tegan's unique look was a large diamond that was permanently stuck to her dark tresses.

Tegan is the wild flower of the cove; daring and bold. But nonetheless a charmer. She is very sweet, but yet she is mysterious. Sometimes I have no idea what she rambles about, only Tegan understands the things she rambles on about.

A thing that Tegan and I have in common is that we fell deeply in love...with men of the royal navy. What is it about these navy men? They come and sweep you off like no tomorrow! And why are they so bloody handsome! Well at least James and Tegan's greatest love...Commodore Gracen Hemmingway.

Ah yes Commodore Hemmingway...he was handsome enough to be perfectly sculpted statue. One could say he was "Poseidon", most feared man of the seaâ€¦he owned it. He was determined to rid the Caribbean sea of all disgusting pirates, completely wipe them out; until his untimely death. Apart from his gifted skills as a navy commodore...he was breathtaking. His eyes were as grey as the clouds above the sea, that with just one look he could melt anyone and charm them. His hair was jet black; at times it would glisten in the moonlight. His skin pale, yet creamy. His handsome featured face commanded respect, his pointed nose and chiseled chin would intimidate any other man in the room. Commodore Hemmingway would always stand tall and proud at the railing of his ship...

But, as fate would have it for Tegan, Gracen was gripped with the plague and ever since his death she feared humans because they were part of her hatred, her broken dreams and memories; but mostly because she didn't want to fall for another one of them. She had no problem with sending them to their grave, if that's all she was to accomplish. But to speak to one, to look one in the eyes; her poor heart could not bare it. He had fallen for Tegan many years ago but she could remember it so freshly it was like the smell of fish. Tegan often drifted in and out of thought for him, but they were always pleasant memories. She rarely ever looked sad when thinking of him; unless around a human.

"Where have you been"? Tegan demanded.

"Oh, just around". I swimmed past her to retrieve my golden comb that was embellished with jewels.

"Did you go back to that lagoon again"? Tegan was concerned.

I smiled at her while combing my brown tresses.

"You did. Narissa, it would be best if you stop venturing to that lagoon. What happens if you get seen by a human". This cocern quickly reminded her of the love she lost to the plague.

"Tegan you know that it is my only place of peace". I simply replied, trying to avoid making eye contact. Because then she would see it...the glimmer of love in my eyes.

Tegan swam closer to me, and she saw my eyes. She turned sharply to the girls, "Coryn take Miley to my part of the cove, Narissa will be there to get you two later".

"Can we play with your seashells you collected today"? asked Coryn

"Yes, but be careful not to break them". replied Tegan

"We won't, come on Miley". Coryn took little Miley's hand and swam with all haste.

Tegan turned back to me, as I was happily gazing at my reflection in the mirror. I would have to look absolutely stunning for him tomorrow...maybe tonight.

"You are in love with someone...aren't you"?

"No, how can you say a thing like that." I replied as cooly as I could but my shaky tone gave it up.

"Narissa, I know you are. Look at the glimmer in your eyes". Tegan grasped my shoulders and made me look at myself once again. "You see that same glimmer...it was the same glimmer I had when I was in love with Gracen".

"Look I don't want to lie, and you are my best friend. I met someone". I looked away.

"Well its too late to stop you, so what is his name"?

"James Norrington, he is an Admiral of the royal navy". I replied, hoping this wouldn't hurt Tegan to hear he was of the royal navy, just like Gracen.

"Is he handsome"? Tegan asked with curiosity.

"Of course he is, if not I wouldn't be infatuated with him...he also has a good heart". I lied...I have yet to know it.

"Narissa I am worried, please be careful...humans can be harsh at times".

"Don't worry I will. But please...don't tell anyone".

"Your secret is safe with me dear Narissa". Tegan smiled at me and I was relieved.

"Thanks. Now lets get my sisters before my mother gets home". I took Tegan's hand. I was relieved by telling her, sometimes I could not keep secrets all to myself. At least Tegan knew of my devoted love for Admiral James Norrington...


	5. Meeting at Sunset

Chapter 5: Meeting at Sunset

I turned to see if my mother was sleeping. Yes, after crying she always falls sound asleep. I turned to my right to see my two sisters sleeping peacefully; as if drifting on a cloud. I went over to them to kiss them good bye, careful not to wake them. Hopefully I can be back before sunrise, to avoid questioning. The reason I am keeping this secret from my family, is because they just would not understand. Especially my sisters who are too young to understand love, they don't even know that type of love; between a man and a woman. And my mother, would say not to get in deep, because if I do...I will lose myself. Which I think she already has lost her ownself after my father's unexpected death. Tegan already knows. but she is also telling me to be very careful.

I quickly swim over to the mirror, to take one last glance at myself. But I notice something missing. I put my hands on my neck, and quickly remember what I forgot to put on...my starfish necklace. I never leave without it, its like my protection trinket. It was given to me by my father, although he is not here phsyically...he is protecting me and with me in spirit. I look back at them, hoping that they don't wake up before I arrive.

It was a long swim to the beach front shore that is in front of the fort. On my way there I kept pondering whether if he would be there or not. What about if he wasn't there and I came for nothing. How I pray that he is there. What I also wonder is if he ever held a special place for a woman in his heart. I mean, he is handsome ,an availiable bachelor with a title and wealth...how hard would it be to find a wife as a man such as he. But I have yet to know. Maybe he did...

I was happy to finally arrive. I glanced at the great fortress. As I glanced up I saw the british flag, I also saw a couple of soldiers marching along the edge. My eyes continued to shift, trying to see if I could see him or if he was around, But he was not. Then, a thought came into my head and then I asked myself. Why did he go back to the lagoon? Ah, yes now I remember...my voice, my lullaby. If this was the only way to lure him away from his endless tasks...then I would do it. I swam over to the other side of the fort, where there was a balcony facing out into the ocean, I saw light coming from the large window. I tried to focus who was the man sitting on the desk, I noticed the deep blue uniform, and also the borcade which you can notice from miles away. What I also noticed was a glass of liquor in his hand. He looked out into the ocean, and I recognized him...James.

I decided to then lure him. I let my melodic lullaby echo through the cool sea breeze. I kept singing until I saw him go out onto the terrace. My voice was like a signal to him, I could see his eyes scanning the water front. But I was careful for him not to see me yet. I kept singing, I saw him getting impatient. So he went back inside to his office. I mentally kicked myself I didn't want him to leave, clearly it was a ridiculous idea. I turned to swim back home, but then I heard someone coming. I turned abruptly and saw James walking close to the waters edge.

He was searching for my voice...for me. I pondered on what to do. Should I continue singing or leave? Instead I decided to move far away, making his walk longer, nontheless I kept singing. I decided to leave my trinket along the sand, a token from me to him. My father had told me to give it to the one person I truly love...and so I left it there, and disappeared into the ocean...

James finally saw the small diamond sparkling in the moonlight and knew who it belonged to...

* * *

I was glad to arrive before sunrise. My mother asked no questions, we went about our usual day. I was also happy to know that she would be taking my sisters to visit an old friend at a far and very distant cove. She told me they would be back in three days. I was left alone, but happy becuase I would not have to sneek around to go to the lagoon. By the time my mother and my sisters left it was almost sunset.

I swam to the lagoon with all haste.

I arrived to see him sitting by the waters edge in very relaxing manner. My god how long did I keep him waiting, which it was not my intention. But I was relieved to see him smile when he layed eyes on me.

"I apologize for being late, it was not my intention I assure you". I blushed.

"Don't worry I was enjoying the peace of the lagoon". James replied

"Oh, so you wish for me to leave". I could not help but tease him.

"No, no of course not".

"I was only teasing". I laughed making him smirk. " So a bargain is a bargain".

"Yes it is, I am listening intently". James sat back ready for me to sing. I bit my lip, I thought he was not going to ask me to, cosidering I visited last night.

"How about you tell me your story first and then I will sing".

"No. Narissa I am a man of my word, being so I also like that others honor their word."

"Very well". I sighed " But I need you to lay along the waters edge...please".

James only nodded. Luckily he had taken off his tricorn hat and wig. His brown hair was tied back, complimenting his handsome features. He layed down, and I swam closer to the edge. I put my hands on his face and started to caress his cheeks. "Close your eyes". I whispered.

He did as told. I began to sing the lullaby, my voice echoed through out the lagoon. I can see him feeling relaxed, he flinched at my touch at first, but then he got used to them. I had stopped for a moment but he urged to contiue caressing him. My sweet tone making him smirk. He seemed at peace and content,as if he cared for nothing else but me...

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed...I will be back with more, I promise! Keep going with those reviews...thanks!-Michelle 


	6. Breathe Me

A/N: Thanks "MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15, Commodore Cuddles, LuckyBug 76,for your reviews! Keep them up.

* * *

Chapter 6: Breathe Me 

Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

- "Breathe Me"- By; Sia ( A/N: I recommend you listen to the song...it makes me cry everytime, but then again thats just me...lol)

* * *

We spent the entire afternoon in eachothers company. I felt so free, so at peace, when I was with him. I wish that the afternoon doesn't end. He told me everything, it was amazing how much detail he used. James told me about the imortal crew of the Black Pearl, how he almost hung the infamous Capitan Jack Sparrow. The hurricane he had encountered going after Sparrow and that was when his life fell to pieces. Thats when his story continued on to how he got to Tortuga and how he retrieved the heart of Davy Jones. And that was how James became Admiral of the East India Trading Company. I was pretty shocked, but after all that he had been through made me sympathize. 

He also mentioned something I feared. James told me about _her...Elizabeth Swann_. He told me how he had proposed and the events it led up to...to his destruction and ruin. I never felt so much hatred and jealousy towards another woman in my entire life. She ruined James, she broke his heart...and yet I can sense he still loves her.

Suddenly I remembered something...about the hurricane.

"James"! I interrupted him from a story he was telling me.

"Is something wrong"? he asked concerned.

"What coast were you sailing when you encountered the hurricane"?

"I believe it was off the coast of Tripoli". replied James looking at me confused.

"Oh my...my...my father was trying to save your ship, but he dies in the process." I gasped in realization and began to sob.

"Narissa I am so sorry, I didn't know." James put his hand on my bare shoulder, making me tingle with his soft touch.

"Don't worry, it just brought back awful memories that I wish not to recall anymore". I managed to control myself.

"Are you alright then"?

"Yes, yes I am fine".

"Very well, again I apologize for making you recall bad memories".

"Like I said, don't worry about it". I reassured him. "May I ask you something"?

"Anything". James replied.

"Do you still love her"? I had to ask, if I didn't...I would have gone mad with insecurity.

James turned away from me for a mere second. And that confirmed my answer. He still has feelings for her. I tried to hold back my tears. James turned back to me, looking into my eyes.

"Narissa, I will be honest. Yes...well at least a part of me still does. But the other part is..well-".

"I am sorry but I have to go. Forgive me, good night James". I left with tears streaming down my rosy cheeks. I couldn't take it...I just couldn't! I felt my heart sink, a horrible feeling it was. Its like I felt my heart fall to pieces. I love him...

* * *

I made it back to the cove, I was happy that my mother or sisters were not around to see me crying. I was free to cry all the tears I could manage. I knew it, I should have guarded my heart. I lost myself completely to a man I have not even known for that long, yet and I was already in love with James. How could this happen...was it fate? Were our destinies meant to intertwine? But I have yet to know. All I feel at this very moment is hatred for Elizabeth Swann, love for James...and also emptiness. 

I cried for god knows how long, it was dawn already. I sighed as swam over to the mirror, what I saw was not very pleasing. A young woman, who was in love with someone who loves another. How was I ever going to live with the thought of that. Hopefully within time, he will forget her. James also mentioned what he did to help the man she loves, by the name of William Turner. He did it for the love he had for Elizabeth. Yet she had the audacity to humilate him by chosing that simple blacksmith. Ha! Please he could never live up to the standards of James, that is what I believed even though I never encountered this Turner man. I decided to think no more about it and wait to see what happens.

I was broken away from my thoughts when Tegan arrived.

"How was your meeting with that lover of yours"? Tegan asked smirking.

"He is not my lover". I snapped

"It seems that this James Norrington loved or loves another". Tegan realized what I was trying to say.

"It seems he still loves her". I replied with no emotion in my voice, because I had none.

"You got in to deep, but I do not blame you. That was what happened to me with my undying love for Gracen".

"How did you cope with it"? I asked, I needed some answer to soothe my heart.

"Time and time only Narissa". Tegan simply replied.

"Will you help me through it...please"?

"Of course I will, Narissa you are my best friend. I will do anything to save you, especially from yourself". Tegan smiled and embraced me.

I need someone to help me cope with the pain and emptiness I felt inside myself. But I only longed to be with one person...James.


	7. Maybe

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviews! Keep them up! And thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her help on this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 6: Maybe

I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

Maybe, love maybe

- "Maybe" by: Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Its been three days since I last seen _him._ I didn't want to go back to that place..._our _sepcial place. I could not go back at all, becuase if I went back my heart will not be able to stand it, knowing that he sttill loves her. What hope was there for me? None...none at all, if Elizabeth Swann still remained in his heart. I did not even cry for the past three days. I ran out of tears that night...I have no more to shed. They were gone...like James.

Now, I still sit and wonder how could he love a woman who does not love him back? A woman who led him straight to his ruin. I hate just thinking about it, because it angers me even more. This also proves to me he is a good man. He would do anything for the one he loves deeply, without hesitation. And what pains me the most is that I want to be that _one. _That one woman he loves deeply, the one who could give him that same love back and more. Much more. But what I now need is closure, and in order for me to get it I have to go back to the lagoon. Our place.

"Are you ready? You know Narissa, you don't have to do this. I will be honest, it will pain you. So be prepared". said Tegan. I had asked her to accompany me, becuase I need support.

"Yes". I swim to where she was. At first, Tegan was a bit skeptical about going. She does not want to risk encountering a human again. But she agreed for me.

The swim to the lagoon seemed like an eternity, maybe because I was anxious. But we finally arrived; it was the same, nothing had changed. I was content that it was the same, but it still had the scent of him; as if he was here...near me. Why can't I not get him out of my thoughts...my heart! This was going to be difficult.

"Narissa". Tegan whispers to me. I turn to see her terrified face. She quickly pulls me over to hide behind a rock.

"What is it"? I hissed.Tegan took hold of my shoulders and turned me to face the opposite direction. I layed eyes on that handsome figure again. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Tegan, I am sorry. I did not know he would be here". I apologized. I knew this would be hard for her, because it would remind her of Gracen.

"Don't. Whats done is done. Now, this clearly some sort of sign...go to him. I will wait here, for I wish not to get near." Tegan gave me a little push. I sighed and decided to face James again.

James was by the waters edge. He looked so breathtaking. His hair free of that wig, his coat, hat and sword off. He seemed in deep thought, something was troubling him. Of course I didn't know what it was, because I have not seem him for that past three days.So I was curious to know.

I swam to the edge he was sitting by. I studied him intently, trying to get a glimpse of his dark emeralds.

"Narissa". He looked at me, finally realizing I was in front of him. "What are you doing here"?

"I need some closure and remember you agreed to share this place with me".

"Yes but...I...I thought after what I had said you would not come here again". James seemed somewhat guilty.

"Like I said...closure". We stayed quiet for a few moments, until I turned to see Tegan fiddling with James's things. Especially his sword. "Tegan"?

"Oh I am sorry, I just...well I was curious". Tegan replied. Tegan eyed James, he certainly reminded her of Gracen. Her inside was screaming to leave...the pain once again resurffacing, clawing its way back. But Tegan decided to come out to ease the tention between us.

"James, this is my best friend Tegan." I introduced as it would seem rude had I not.

"Good afternoon Miss Tegan". James replied smirking at her. Mermaids were certainly beautiful, especially the two in front of him.

"Hello". Tegan mumbled, she was very uncomfortable. But she agreed, he was certainly handsome." Are you part of the royal navy"?

"Yes I am actually".

"Oh, thats nice to hear." It was harder than she thought. "Sorry Narissa but I have to leave. I will meet with you later". Tegan decided to leave the pain was so much to bare, especially seeing the sword and uniform, it was just like Gracen's.

I turned back to James, who was gazing at me. "Why did you comeback"?

"The same as you closure. But I also needed peace". replied James.

"Well, then I will leave...so you can think". I turned to leave, but jumped as he grasped my arm.

"Wait, I need to tell you something".

"What is it"?

"About the other night, look, a part of me still cannot not let go of my feelings towards Elizabeth. But the other part is falling for you". James said with sweetness in his tone.

" What about if I tell you that I already am in love with you, completely and madly in love". My tears began to flow. I just want him to know!

"Maybe one day, the other part will . Please, darling give me time". James cupped my face in his hand and leaned closer to my lips. I pulled him further down to me and kissed him with all the passion that I could muster...as did he. We broke away to breathe for a few seconds, are foreheads pressed together. I looked into his eyes...

"Yes, maybe...love, maybe".


	8. A Bargain

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had homework and have been pretty busy with school. I know you all can relate...school just seems to get in the way of creativness. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who review!!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Bargain

He left once again. I didn't want him to leave because I would sink back into my loneliness. Sometimes I feel like I won't ever see him again...and that scares me. Of course James promised to be back tomorrow, but that does not stop me from feeling lonely. I need him. Never in my entire life had I depended on anybody, I was independent. And now I find myself longing for him. There has got to be another way we can be together.

I swam back to the cove to see how Tegan was doing. She worried me, she had left so abruptly. But I know why she left, the pain of losing Gracen cameback.

"Tegan are you alright"? I asked as I saw her combing her long black tresses.

"I'm fine. How did it go"? Tegan turned to me. She was crying, I could tell by the redness in her eyes.

"He kissed me". I lowered my head. As much as I loved it, I felt ashamed. With a one single kiss he can just erase my feelings of anger and pour love into my heart...with just a kiss.

"Well, I am glad he did. Did he reveal his feelings towards you"? Tegan smirked.

"Not really, he said that a part of him is in love with me. But the other part still has feelings for Elizabeth Swann". I replied with sadness in my voice, it hurt me to say that aloud. "He said to give him time".

"Then he still loves her. Narissa, you need to stop with this affair, before you lose yourself". Tegan was very concerned about what this might do to me. But it was already too late.

"I can't, I love him". I whispered my voice croaked as tears slid down my cheeks.

"So what are you going to do. Are you just going to wait for him to love you completely"?

"He asked to give him time, clearly he wants to be with me".

"And will you. Are you willing to wait for him...is Admiral Norrington worth your tears, touch, but most of all your love"? Tegan asked already knowing my answer.

"He is worth it. But I will not wait, I will go mad if I do". I replied looking into her jade eyes so she can see I meant every word. "Take me to her please, I need her help".

"No, its dangerous Narissa". Tegan snapped turning away from me.

"You are the only one in the cove who knows where she lives. Please do it for me". I pleaded. This is my only chance to help him get over Elizabeth completely.

"Fine, but I warn you again, its too dangerous".

"Thank you". I replied as I followed Tegan into the ocean. She will lead me to someone who will help me be with James forever. Someone who will intertwine our destinies.

* * *

Upon our arrival we hid behind some rocks as we saw a long boat outside of the boat house. It was rather odd for her to have visitors. Tegan mentioned she never had company, of course Tegan was the only one that would visit. This was my first time coming. I knew about her because Tegan would tell me about this woman.

"Shh". Tegan whispered as we see eight people leave the boat house. All men, and I got a glimpse of a young woman. She looked of my age, she was also very beautiful. We listened intently as the younger man and the young lady spoke in hush tones.

"Do you think she will be able to bring Jack back from the locker"? the young lady asked.

"I have faith she will be able to bring back your beloved friend back from the locker, Elizabeth". he replied with bitterness in his voice.

As soon as I heard that name, my head shot up, but Tegan pulled me back down.

"Wait". Tegan whispered. My anger flared again as I saw that...that girl leave with the rest.

We waited for a few minutes for the long boat to disappear from sight. As soons as we couldn't see them any longer, we swam closer to the shack. Tegan began to sing the calling to the woman. Her beautiful melodic voice filling the air.

"What'd can I do for you, Miss Tegan"? The woman appeared in front of us. She was not the most flattering looking woman, in fact she looked a bit scary. She had dark skin, her hair was thick and black. It was tangled, but of course she had dreadlocks. Her dress brown and tattered. She quickly took notice of me. "And you are Miss Narissa. Hmmm, very breathtaking your are child. You are in his dreams every night". The woman smirked at me.

"Thank you". I muttered

"Calypso, she needs your help".said Tegan.

"Ah yes, I knew you would come. It is about that handsome Admiral".

I nodded, wondering how could she know all this.

"Right, well what exactly do ya want me to do sweet girl"?

"I want to be with him, other than just meeting him by the lagoon every afternoon. Please, I just want to be with him". I began to cry. I promised myself I would not, but I just couldn't hold it in.

"Ya' want to be human"?

"Yes".

"Well, I know who you are talking about. That man...James Norrington. That young woman that just left still has a piece of him heart ya know".

"I know, but I love him. She never deserved to be in his heart. Elizabeth Swann led him to his ruin...she destroyed him completely"!

"Tis true, she never deserved his love". replied Calypso pondering it.

"Will you help me then"? I asked innocently.

"Yes, child. But of course there will be a price to pay".

"Anything". I replied eagerly.

"I will demand it later. Now close your eyes and sing ta' sweet lullaby you sing ta' your beloved Admiral".

I shut my eyes, as I hear her begin to mumble some strange language I could not understand. I began to let my melodic voice echo through the wind as I drifted off into deep sleep...


	9. With You

Chapter 9: With You

I fluttered my eye lids open to suddenly cover them by the bright warm sun. I took a minute to get used to the bright light. I sat up to look at my surroundings, which looked very familiar. The waterfall, the smooth rock I would lay upon, the palm trees; _our _little heaven. I knew where I was and that put my mind to ease. But I could not really recall what happened, my memory was blurry. All I remember is asking Calypso to help me, so I can be with him. Forever.

Then, I realised what that required...to be human. I started to feel myself, my upper body the same, like any other young woman. Then, my hand traveled down...down. I felt something smooth and silky, like my skin from my upper body. I looked down to see two...legs.

"Oh my god". I whispered to myself as I touched my small toes. Five on each foot...perfect. I gasped when I noticed that my lower body was exposed, thankfully my upper body was covered by my bodice.

I look around to see if there was anything I can cover myself with. But nothing to my dismay.

"Narissa"! My stomach fluttered when I heard his rich velvet voice. "Narissa"!

I paniced...where do I hide? I cannot let him see me half naked! I quickly dive into the water and wait for him to come in sight.

"Narissa"!

"I am here". I replied trying to sound as calm and relaxed as I could.

He fiinally came into sight from the endless palm trees. He looked breathtaking, like he always does in his Admiral uniform. The green of the palm trees reflected in the green of his eyes, making my breath stop.

"Are you alright, you sound as if you were losing me". I smiled at him as I swam over to the edge he was sitting by.

"I just wanted to see you. I couldn't take you out of my thoughts". He reached in the water to take hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it like he always does.

"I couldn't either...you are constantly in mine". I replied sweetly. We looked into eachothers eyes for about a minute. I could still see the despair and pain in his. But soon that will all change, because I will make sure to rid him of Elizabeth Swann forever. I will rid him of that poison.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit uneasy". James cupped my face into his hand.

"I am alright. Its just that I am happy you keep coming back". I began to tear up. I am in so deep now...there is no turning back.

"I will always be back to you...just know that". James lowered his lips to mine and kissed me with so much sweetness that for the first time I felt my knees buckle. We broke apart when I clinged to his neck tightly. "Narissa, are you sure"?

"Yes, yes". I replied as I let go. "What would you say if I...I could be with you the entire day"?

"That would make me entirely happy, but how is it possible"?

"Would you be really happy"? I gave him an innocent look followed by a pout on my pink lips to lure him in.

"Yes. I always want to be with you".

"If I show you something, you promise not question me about how it happened".

"Yes, what is it"? James was growing impatient.

"Um...first do this for me, take off your coat, and turn to face the other way...please, love". I replied as I lightly kissed him. He furrowed his brows, but obliged to my wishes.

I slowly got out of the water, while making sure he didn't turn around. I tried to balance myself, it was surprisingly hard to walk. Humans make it seem so easy.Quickly I picked up his coat and draped it over my body. Luckily it was long enough to cover my lower part, for I was very petite. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as to how he might react.

"You can turn around now". I said as I looked down to make sure my body was completely covered.

James turned slowly, a bit afraid of what he might see. But as soon as he layed eyes on me, his eyes widened with delight. His eyes traveled from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"How did...did you"-

"Shh". I came closer to him placing my finger to his lips. "You promised not to question me...remember". I took his hand and wrapped it around my waist, he smirked as I did make sure his hand was tightly wrapped. "Besides, its better this way. Just as long as we are together, don't you agree"?

He nodded and kissed me again more passionately. My hand traveled down his shoulders, while his hand was tangled with my wet hair. He was distracting me, because I didn't even feel him pick me up into his arms. I pushed his lips away from mine when I noticed I was not on the ground.

"What are you doing"? I asked breathlessly.

"Taking you to my home, so we can get dried off before you become ill and get you some warm clothes". James said as he started to walk towards the outside of the rainforest.

"But, what if someone sees me like this, what will they say about you"? I asked

"Right. Well, wait here I will go get a carriage. Can you wait until I comeback, I promise not to take long". James gently put me down.

"I will wait as long as it takes knowing I will end with you". I smiled. He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

I beamed inside with joy. I finally get to be with him...


	10. Arrival to Norrington Manor

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. "MadameDeficit1793, LORD commodore Norry, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15, Commodore Cuddles". Sorry for the delay, I have been really sick lately. Forgive me. I will update "Joined for Enternity" real soon. So keep reviewing! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10: Arrival to Norrington Manor

As we rode in the carriage, James could not stop smirking. I was terrified by this thing, it kept rocking back and forth, this way and that. It made my stomach turn. But nonetheless I was happy to be with him. I will always be happy to be with James. I was excited to see his home. It must be grand, considering that he is a well respected man and very wealthy. I wonder what it would be like to be married to such a man of his stature. Very lucky indeed.

I turned my head slighty to the right to look out the window. The small town busy and crowded. People scurrying everywhere. I could also feel the sting of James's stare, he was studying me intently. Studying my reaction.

I decided to turn my attention back to him. "Are you sure this is alright"? I was a bit nervous about what his servants might say.

"Yes. We will say you just arrived from England, but the ship you were traveling on came under attacked by pirates, and thats how you ended up here without your belongings". replied James with a smirk, sounding accomplished with this little lie he came up with. "Does that sound good enough"?

"Very, but do we have to lie"?

"Just to keep your image respectable. Port Royal high society is very...and I mean very critical".

"As you wish. But won't they question us"?

"That's another thing, lets keep our affections secret...for now". said James as he took my hand, I guess he didn't want to hurt my feelings. "Miss Howard".

"What"? I was confused, why was he calling me Miss Howard? Was this another woman? "Who is she"!

James began to laugh. I loved it when he laughed, even though he was laughing at me this time. "No, no darling you need a last name. Women are addressed either _Miss_ or _Mrs_. Only their close relatives are allowed to call them by their first names. In public I will have to address you as Miss Howard. Behind closed doors I will call you something else".

"Like what"? I asked seductively knowing what he meant.

James smirked deviously and pulled me onto his lap. "Hmmm, well lets see. I can call you...love, my darling, my sweet Narissa, beautiful, gorgeous, dearest. Oh the posibilities, love". he whispered lowly in my ear making me tingle. I leaned back against his chest, giving him a good angle for my lips. He finally did just that. I loved the sensation of his lips upon mine, they were delicious. After a moments of bliss we stopped to breathe.

"I love it when you kiss me". I don't know how that escaped from my lustful thoughts. Now my cheeks were crimson.

He laughed and whispered into my ear "I love it as much as you do...beautiful".

"Really...well, then shall we continue, love"? I asked, my lips dangerously close to his.

"I think we shall". With that he cupped my face into his hands and kissed me with passion. A few moments later, his sweet kisses traveled down to my neck.

Then, the carriage came to a sudden stop, causing us to pull back from eachother. We had arrived to Norrington Manor.

James stepped out of the carriage, then helped me down.

I was amazed to see how large the sprawling mansion was. It was beautiful, it looked heavenly. The best view of the ocean.

"Do you like it"? James whispered to me as he locked his arm with mine.

"Very much". I smiled at him.

We entered the parlor to be greeted by a middle aged woman. She quickly went over to James and hugged him.

"Admiral we were worried as to your where abouts".

"I am alright, Rebcca . I was helping Miss Howard. Unfortunately the ship she was traveling was attacked by pirates. I found her on the beach". James turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, you poor dear. Well lets get you washed up and get you into dry clothes". Rebecca smiled at me. I can tell she cares for James as if he was her own. "Velma, take Miss Howard upstairs and prepare a warm bath for her".

"Yes mam, this way Miss Howard". Velma took my arm and led me up the stairs.

"I will see you later this evening for dinner". said James as he watched me go with Velma.

"Admiral, we don't have any suitable dresses for her". said Rebecca.

"Right, well will you accompany me into town to get Miss Howard a whole new wardrobe"?

"Yes sir. I can see Miss Howard has caught your special attention".

"You have no idea". James smirked and headed outside followed by Rebacca.

* * *

After the long relaxing bath, Velma led me to my rooms. They were absolutely breathtaking, fit for a queen. The pastel blues of the walls, reflecting the blue of the sky outside. The large white four post canopy bed in the center of the room. Beautiful white linen curtains that hung from the bed. At the corner of the room was a vanity filled with delicate carved perfume bottles, a large gold mirror, jewerly box, and a delicate combs for my hair.

The grand touch of the room was the large windows that looked out into the ocean, by it was a silk pale blue sofa. I wondered this room was especially decorated for her. Elizabeth.

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts.

"Good evening Miss Howard, I came to bring you your wardrobe". Rebecca said as more servants entered carrying boxes of all shapes and sizes. "Admiral Norrington picked this especially for you to wear tonight".

Rebecca handed me one the large boxes. I quickly opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful dress I have ever layed eyes on. A soft pale pink dress with delicate lace trimming around the hem.

"He said, pink makes your beautiful eyes stand out and sparkle...and he is certainly right". commented Rebecca. This gave me the impression that James must have told her about me and our love that grew stronger everyday.

"Thank you".

"Now, lets get you ready. We don't want to keep him waiting". Rebecca pulls me behind this weird thing I suppose is where the get dressed. Velma untied my robe letting it pool around my feet. My spine shivered from the cool breeze of the room. Next, Rebecca slipped something soft on my body, something called a chemise. Then, she put on this wretched thing called a corset. It sucked the air out my lugs, as they pulled it tighter. I felt like a fish without air. But I liked how it accented my breasts, James would love it.

Finally after they dressed me and slipped my pink slipper on, Rebecca and Velma took me over to the vanity. They pulled my hair up into a loose bun, letting a single thick curl down. Next, they added color to my cheeks and sprayed me with lavender water.

As I stood, the two ladies gasped at how beautiful I looked.

"Admiral Norrington will be very pleased". commented Velma.

"Indeed he will".


	11. A Night to Remember

A/N: Thanks to all who review! Keep it up! Here is more...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Night to Remember

As I went down the hall to James's study, I felt my heart beat faster with each step I took. Walking in these slippers was not an easy task. I helped myself by clinging to the walls of the large hallway. It certainly was a grand mansion, very large for a bachelor. You would think with the size of this home he would have a family. But I am glad he didn't because I would not be here if he had a wife. Especially if it was _her._ I shook my head of thoughts of her. I was not going to let Elizabeth Swann ruin my lovely evening with James. Nothing would ruin it.

To my surprise I found myself in front of the large french double doors to his study in no time. My shaky hand took hold of the brass knob and turned it slowly. I layed eyes on the most peaceful thing...

James sitting in front of the roaring fire with a elegant glass full of liqour in hand. He suddenly turned when he heard the soft tapping of my pink slippers on the wooden floor.

"Good evening Narissa". James smiled at me.

"Good evening James". I returned the smile. What can I say, I enjoy being with him. Its the only thing that makes me happy these days.

He stood and came closer to me. My heart skipped when he took hold of my waist. He leaned down to kiss me. "You look absolutely stunning". he whispered.

I leaned up; for he was taller than I. Are lips were dangerously close together. "You look ravishing yourself".

James smirked. "Shall we, dinner is ready". He took hold of my hand and led me to the dinning hall.

As soon as we entered the dimly lit dinning hall, my nostrils were filled with the rich aroma of the perfectly roasted meats. James, always being the gentleman, pulled out the chair for me. I smirked and sat as he gently pushed it in. He took his place at the head of the table. I loved the way he looked at that very moment. With his head held up high...he looked to regal, so demanding, so powerful...which made him irresistable to me.

"How do you like you apartments?" James asked interrupting me from my train of thoughts.

"Very beautiful, thank you". I replied as I took a sip of the red contents of the glass in front of me; to suddenly begin choking, much to my dismay. "What is that?" I gasped placing my hand on my rapidly heaving breasts.

James rolled his head back and laughed. "That my dear is red wine. I think its a bit strong for you. Maybe you should just drink water tonight". James took the glass of wine and placed the glass of water in front of me.

"Sorry". I muttered as I took a sip from my water to get rid of the bad taste.

"Don't worry. I should have known". replied James. "I am not accustomed to bringing beautiful mermaids to my home". He placed his hand on top of mine.

I only smirked as I took another sip from my water. I was under his spell once again! But I didn't care. I would be lost to him forever if he wanted me to.

* * *

After the rich dinner, James decided to give me a tour of his lavish gardens.

"This is a beautiful garden. Do you come out here often?" I asked. I was a little curious to know of his home life.

"Not quite as much as I would like. Hopefully now that you are here I will be able to. Ever since I met you, I have been going over there...to _our_ special place". replied James as his hand lingered across my collarbone. It made its way up to my chin, he then lowered and lightly kissed me.

"Thats what I call it too..._our_ place". I replied as I pulled back to look into his sparkling emeralds from the cause of the moonlight.

"I am glad to hear it". He pulled me closer to him, surprising me by taking me into his arms and kissing me deeply and everso sweetly, making my knees buckle once again. "I have something for that belongs to you".

"What is it?"

"This". James pulled out my starfish necklace that twinkled in the moonlight just like his eyes. "I found it lying on the beach".

"Thank you. But you know its for you to keep it". I replied. I left it there for a reason that night. The reason being to rid him of Elizabeth.

"Yes, but I rather see it upon that pretty little neck of yours. It would please me". James stepped behind me and placed the necklace on me, trailing soft kisses along my neck.

A shiver ran down my spine of pure delight. I was so into him. And that scared me. Will this man ever love me completely? With Elizabeth no longer in his thoughts and heart?


	12. Fencing with the Admiral

Chapter 12: Fencing with the Admiral

I woke up the next morning to the sudden beam of light that shined through the large windows of my new bedroom. I took a moment to look at my surroundings. I just couldn't believe it. I was here in _his_ home. I beamed with joy as a maid came by the side of my bed.

"Miss Howard, Admiral Norrington sends his apologies, but he will not be joining you for breakfast. He had urgent matters to attend to at the fort."

"Oh, all right. When does he come home?" I asked curiously.

"Usually about six in the evening. Oh, but he requested that you meet with him at the fort today. A carriage will be waiting after you get dressed and have breakfast". The maid flung over my covers, making me shiver with the cold air of the morning. I was led over to the screen to change into my dress.

Once again my breasts almost bursting as they tied my corset tighter. Seriously, how can women wear these? After the rest of the elements that went under the dress were added, they slipped on a cream flower printed dress. I must say James really knows how to pick such beautiful gowns. I decided to wear my hair down today and only adorn it with a small pearl barret to the right side of my brown tresses. As I clasped it in place I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted me at the fort. But I was happy nonetheless.

"Breakfast is served Miss Howard".

"Thank you". With that I stood from the vanity and glided towards the dining hall.

I only took two bites of my fruit and three sips of my tea. I was a bit excited to go to the fort. Something about him, just made my heart sing...I honestly don't know why. But he did. Yet, I always find myself wondering if he thinks of me the same way. He says he loves me, but another part of him still longs for Elizabeth. I know so. Which is why I set a goal for myself...my goal is to rid him of Elizabeth forever. To the point where James will be disgusted to even think of her.

* * *

As I rode to Fort Charles, I could not help but take in the breathtaking scenery. To me the human world seemed beautiful, especially the town. I never seen anything like it. I was used to the sea, it was nice, of course...it was my home. But it was always the same to me. 

The carriage came to a sudden hault. As soon as I stepped down, I was greeted by one of the leutinants.

"Good morning Miss Howard, we have been expecting you. I am Leutinant Carter". Leutinant Carter took my hand and kissed it.

"Good morning Leutinant. Do you happen to know where Admiral Norrington is?"

"Oh yes, he is over here...follow me". I followed Leutinant Carter through the long corridors of Fort Charles.

I was shocked at what I saw.

James and another Leutinant fighting. More like fencing with their swords. I never saw this competitive side of James before. I was quite surprised actually. Yet, he looked irresistable once again. I stood there intently, watching him.

The clashing of the swords became louder. James kept thrusting forward causing the other man to move back. But the tables were suddenly turned on James when the other man caught him off guard for a mere second, causing James to stumble back. I gasped, but I was quickly relieved when James redeemed himself with a huge blow. This caused the other Leutinant to fall to the floor while blocking it.

"It appears I have won this little duel leutinant". James declared in a haughty tone. Sending me to shiver with pure pleasure.

"So it would seem Admiral". replied the man as James offered his hand to help him up.

"Well done sir. I have someone here who wishes to see you". Leutinant Carter turns towards me.

James's gaze fell on me. He was speechless at first. He stared intently at me, I could see his emeralds scanning my body.

"Ah yes, Miss Howard". James came over to me. "Leutinant Groves, this is Miss Narissa Howard".

"Good morning Miss Howard". Leutinant Groves greeted politely.

"Pleasure to me you". I gave them all my charming smile.

"Back to your post men. I have matters to discuss with Miss Howard, in which case I do not wish to be disturbed". They all nodded and scurried back to their posts. James turned to me and smiled. "Shall we". He offered his arm and led me to his office.

Once we were in his office, all of his guard came down. In one quick swift move he gathered me into his arms and kissed me with all the passion he could muster. His hands running along my curves. I loved how it felt! But I pushed him gently away before it could get any further.

"How did you sleep"? He asked as he led me over to the chair.

"Very well, and you?"

"Wonderfully knowing you were content to be with me". James stole a light kiss from my lips once more.

"I will always be". I replied as I cupped his chin in my small hands.

He smirked. "I trust Leutinant Carter was well behaved when I sent him to retrieve you".

"Yes he was. James, why were you fighting with Leutinant Groves?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't worry darling, its just practice. You know for when we encounter real enemies".

"You are very good at it, care to teach me?" I had to ask. It looked very intersting. Plus...I wanted to see that competitive side of him once more.

"Thank you and no". He stood and walked over to his desk that was already filled with paperwork.

"Why not?" I was a bit shocked he denied me this.

"Its too dangerous, and besides the swords are to heavy for you".

"No they are not, I am sure I can do it."

"Very well. Here, prove it". James stood and handed me a spare sword he kept in his office.

It was heavy, that I admit. "Fine." I lifted it and gave a swift thrust, which James acted quickly and blocked it. He smirked, knowing he was right. I waited for few seconds and thrusted again, this time harder. But yet again he proved me wrong with his expert guard.

"Give this up my darling Narissa, you know I am right".

"Please". I thrusted again and moved forward quickly which caused me to stumble on my dress and fall right into James's arms.

"You see, perhaps I will teach you when you are not wearing a one of your beautiful gowns". He leaned down to kiss me sweetly which I responeded by pulling him tighter.

"I will hold you to that".

* * *

A/N: Aww how cute Narissa wanting to beat him at something. lol. Anywho, Thanks to all who review...keep it up! Thanks-Michelle 


	13. Dreadful News

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I was a bit stuck, writing the James/Isabella saga, and studying for finals. Please forgive me...Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13: Dreadful News

After I came back from the fort, I decided to roam about the lavish gardens. My mind was not at ease, I supposed it would be after spending time with James. Something within me was just not right, but yet I had no idea on what it could be. I was so wrapped up in my affair with him, that I forgot about my home and family. Yes, I know I sound a bit sellfish...but love makes you do crazy things. I was in love with him. I was in love with him and he has not told me yet. But I was so naive, I still had faith in him. I always will.

As I walked through the endless fields of wild flowers, I could not help but wonder how long I will be able to stay like this. I have not told James the truth on how I became this. I could not bring myself to tell him, what would he think of me. Would he think that I was insane? Which probably I was, mad for him. I really hated that he could not understand my love for him, why does he still keep thinking of her? Sometimes I notice, I can tell he thinks of her when he kisses me. But sometimes, he is so into me he whispers my name into my ear and that makes me have doubts that he is thinking of her. And that sort of lifts my spirits.

I kept walking along when I stopped when I heard a soft melodic voice echo through the air. I regconized it as Tegan's voice. My heart suddenly dropped, this was it. I knew something was wrong, I was just waitng for it to happen. I quickly dashed to where I heard the voice, I followed it.

Soon enough I arrived to the water's edge of the beach. Tegan's expression was very grim. Something grave happened I knew it. She looked up when she heard me coming.

"Tegan what happened, is everything alright?" I asked my heart beating faster as if it were about to pop right out of my chest.

"Narissa, I have some bad news...I am sorry but-". I could see it in her eyes, she had dread ful news.

"But what!" I demanded

"Your mother has passed away". she replied softly.

It felt like a dagger was plunged deep into my heart. I could not believe it. My mother was gone, the woman who cared for me. I scowled at myself because her last days I never fully understood her pain of losing the man she loves. I didn't help her through her pain.

"How did she?"

"She went out deep into the ocean and she drowned, but we all know why she went out there". replied Tegan. Its as if she was reliving her pain of losing Gracen. "um...how is everything here?"

"Fine, but can you do me a favor?" I had to ask for her to take care of my sisters for now at least, in the meantime I can figure out on how to tell James and see what reaction he might take. But right now, I needed to grieve, I needed to be alone for a while.

"Anything".

"Can you care for my sisters for a while, I have to figure a few things out, I need to be alone with my peace of mind...please".

"Of course, I will take them to my part of the cove. Is there anything you would like me to tell them?" asked Tegan

"That I love them and will try to be home soon". I don't want to leave James, but these are my sisters. They don't have anyone left in the world but me, then again they always depended on me so nothing really changed. But I know they would miss our mother.

* * *

After Tegan left I went back into the house. I told the maids I wished that no one would disturb me, and I locked myself in my apartments all afternoon. I just sat by the french silk sofa facing the large windows, deep in thought. Crying most of the time, tears I had not shed in the past few days of bliss I have spent.

A sudden knock at the door disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Come in". I choked out, I quickly grabbed something to wipe my tears away. When I turned to see who it was...James.

"Narissa, are you alright? Rebecca has informed me that you have been locked in your apartments all day". James kneeled before me taking my hands into his. How I melted at the touch, why does he keep teasing me so.

"James...I..my". I couldn't bring myself to say it because I could not believe it.

"My love you can tell me anything, I am here for you". James kissed my hands and looked up into my eyes. He stared intently as if he tried to read them.

"My mother passed away". I said softly looking down at my small feet. Soon enough he scooped me into his arms and just held my like a small child, he held me so warmly that I could not hold my tears back, I began to sob. I felt so safe with him, how was I ever going to have the courage to leave, I cannot leave the love my life and be left into this pit of despair, I wanted to be happy. And I knew I could only be happy with one person...James.


	14. Losing Faith

Chapter 14: Losing faith

As they days drifted by slowly, I felt like I was going to scream at the top of my lungs. I felt alone. Even though he was around, he would always be at the fort diving into endless tasks, even though he was with me...he was still thinking of _her._ My mind was not at ease when I knew he would come to me in the evenings, because I knew she would never leave his thoughts or heart. I somewhat gave up, but as soon as I layed eyes on his handsome chisled face and hear his velvet voice, I melted and I would once again engage in my invisible battle for James's heart.

I sat on the small stool in front of the piano, I tried to play what the tutor had taught me. James was very gracious enough to hire a tutor to teach me to play, I was a fast learner and accomplished to play everything. But I couldn't concentrate at all. I was restless these past few days.

A knock on the salon doors intrrupted me from my endless thoughts.

"Miss Howard, there is someone here to see you". said Rebecca as she came in and bowed to me.

"Who?" I rose my brow as I kept playing that small mello tune.

"Lord Beckett". replied Rebecca with an annoyed tone.

"Show him in". I replied. I was interested to finally meet this powerful man James had told me about. I really didn't pay much attention to what he had said, I was too busy thinking of the sweet moments we would spend together. Or mainly because I was not that interested in that moment because James was in the room. But now, oddly enough I was curious.

I turned to hear light footsteps enter my private salon, he practically glided his way in. He was not as tall as James, but yet his face commanded attention. In a way he was handsome, though there was something about him that was irresistable. I could not clearly make out what it was, but I also sensed danger. He startled me when he gently swept my hand to his lips.

"Good afternoon, Miss Howard". His voice rich and elegant.

"Good afternoon, Lord Beckett". I smirked. It was fake smirk, I was not all that happy that this man barged into my moments of thinking. "Would care for anything?"

"No, no thank you". he replied.

"Well, my lord what can I do for you, please sit". I motioned for him to sit. He smiled and went over to the chair by the fireplace, I took my place in the small sofa in front of him.

"I was wondering as to the whereabouts of Admiral Norrington". said Beckett. I could see that he was lying, James went to the fort like he always did. My instincts were telling me that this man came to get information out of me. I guess he was curious as to who I really was, but for James's sake I had to lie. I would do anything for him.

"Oh, that is odd because he went to the fort this morning and said he was going to be there all day". I replied innocently.

"I must have not seen him arrive. Pardon me for asking, but how well aquainted are you with Admiral Norrington?"

I knew it. "He is just a good friend of my family and he is helping me until I get back on my feet".

"Aha, I see. So he is just helping out a damsal in distress". said Beckett smugly.

"No, I would not necessarily call it that". I put my palm up to correct him, but I had no time to finish my sentence when he interrupted me.

"Being so that he is asking for something in return". added Beckett.

I was a bit shocked at this. He had no buisness in interrocating me like this, he doesn't even know me. I knew exactly what he meant. James and I had not even consumated this relationship of ours...wait, should I even call it that? Maybe Beckett was right, I was just a ploy for him to get his mind off Elizabeth. No, its not like that, he would never hurt me so.

"Lord Beckett, Admiral Norrington is not expecting anything in return, only a simple thank you. I am sorry sir, but that is no way to treat a lady like myself, for I do not even know you". I sneered as I stood. I practically growled at the pompus man before me.

"You are right, I apologize. I am just concerned for the well being of my men. I would not Admiral Norrington to leave something dear to him behind". replied Beckett cooly.

"Where is he going?" I was shocked to learn this, James never mentioned anything.

"A voyage, I have prepared an armada to prepare an attack on all pirates. That is why I asked, maybe you might be someone Norrington would want to leave behind".

"Well, then I guess your buisness here is done".

"So it is, good afternoon". He stood and took my hand up to his lips, I looked away. Through the corner of my eye I could see him smirk deviously.

I was glad that he left, I can drift back to my endless thoughts. But he was right, James was much more than a simple friend I claimed he was. He was my lover, well at least to me he was. I had no idea what I was to him...I have yet to know.

* * *

I kept pacing back forth in my room while taking a few glances out the window. I could not sleep at all,where was he? It was eleven in the evening. My mind was filled endless possibilities, what if something happened to him? I was worried and angry with him at the same time, one for not telling me about this voyage and two, because I felt this empty hole inside myself when he was not near me. It was a very agonizing feeling.

I stopped pacing when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in". I instantly knew who it was. My heart always skipped a beat when he would enter the room.

"Narissa, why are you up so late?" He asked me if I was the one causing the worry.

"Because, I was waited for you." I sighed coming closer to him. "You told me you would be home in time for dinner, what happened?"

"Buisness, and I just needed to clear my head". He took me into his arms, crushing my body against his. We stood there for a few moments, not saying anything. We didn't need to, I felt so safe in his arms, I wanted to stay like this forever and never let go.

"How come you have not told me about this voyage?" I questioned him. I started to realize why he had not told me anything. It was because of _her_. This was a chance that he might encounter her again,which he did not want me to know.

"I did not want to worry you". he replied kissing the top of my head.

"Its a bit late for that". I replied. It was true, I was worried sick.

"I am sorry." He held me tighter. "How are you?"

"Better, but my mind will always be restless, James". I moved back to gaze up into his eyes. He seemed broken, he was torn between me and her.I could sense it. He cupped my face into his hands and looked deeply into my eyes. Tears were threatning to fall, I tried to hard to hold them back, but one droplet managed to run down my rosy cheeks. James quickly catched it with a kiss.

Soon enough, he kiss trailed down to my neck. I felt tingles run down my spine, we have never gotten this far. We had yet to comsumate this...this, whatever it was. As I gasped at his touch, I was surprised when he led me over to the large canopy bed. He gently layed me down as if I was a fragile child. I was so lost to his touch, I was gone. I wanted this pleasure to last for the rest of my days. His right hand caressed my curves while his other hand touch my thigh. I was panting at this point, his lips reached my ears whispering sweet things to me.

James was so lost in moment, that he was not realizing what he was saying. "Oh, Elizabeth"

My eyes shot open from my trance, raged filling my insides. "What!" I pushed him off me.

James furrowed his brows, and then he realized what he had said. "Narrisa, love, I did not mean that, I swear, I dd not". He moved closer to me.

"Don't touch me! Get away!". I yelled. I was so enraged by what he had just said. He was thinking of her while he was about to make love to me! I turned away and headed to leave the room. James quickly reacted by grabbing hold of my waist and thrusting me up on the wall.

"Where are you going? You know I did not mean that, I meant you and only you. I want you". James was about to shed tears, he felt so bad about what he just did. He decieved me.

"No you did not, you want her! I know so. All this time I have been blind, not wanting to see the signs. But I was wrong, you still hold a torch for her.". I pushed away from his storng grip around my waist. "Can't you see that I love you so much, I would do anything for you!" I began to walk away, when he grabbed me once more, making me face him. He lips crashing onto mine, his kiss was so sweet and tempting.

After he let go he looked at me.

"I love you too." he replied, still holding me tightly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore". I pushed away from him and ran out of the room with tears staining my cheeks. I had lost faith in the love of my life.I was so broken that I just wanted to go into the farthest depths and never rise up to see him again...


	15. All for the love of the Admiral

A/N: Thanks to all who read and review, I am glad this is to your liking. Sorry for taking so long to update, school and my niece was born this past tuesday...so I have been pretty wrapped up with the new babe. Anywho, here is the next chapter...Enjoy. Btw, this song is one of my absolute faves, it inspired the title for the first story of James and Isabella series. But I thought it was more appropriate for this story too. See if you could find the title of the first story within the lyrics...lol!

* * *

Chapter 15: All for the love of the Admiral

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with

- Fall to pieces, By: Avril Lavigne

* * *

I watched the stars above, shining and sparkling than ever before. I shed no more tears. I couldn't and I would not. He did not deserve them. But yet I still shed them like endless raindrops, I don't know why. I keep asking myself why I love him so. I am drawn to him, something within in him calls to me. Was it the lack of love he had before we met? Or was it that I wanted to find love, in hopes of him loving me back with such passion. _Passion_, I smirked at myself while I thought of this word. Something that I wanted to give and recieve. And, we were getting to that point, but the thought of _her _had to ruin our lustful moment.

As my long hair bellowed with the cool sea breeze, I felt more empty than ever before as the air filled my lungs. I was in the farthest depths of the gardens of Norrington Manor. What was I going to do? Should I go back to my sisters and Tegan, maybe that was best...for them. But I knew it would not be best for me, I would go mad. Or should I stay and make him feel sorry for what he just done. I pondered this for awhile. I kept thinking and thinking that I did not hear someone behind me.

I turned abruptly to see who was.

James kneeled down to the floor hugging my waist tightly as I stood. His beautiful eyes were filled with so much pain, much more so than that faithful day I had met him.

"Please Narissa, I did not mean what I said...I swear it!" pleaded James. I looked down at him, should I believe him?

"James, please don't swear things you don't mean...you...you are making this difficult for me, please". Once again I tears streaming down my cold cheeks.

"Then you believe me, darling I would never do this again. She just came into my mind...I don't love her". James held me tighter, kissing my flat stomach.

I pushed away from him before I lost control. "Stop saying things you don't mean! James I gave up everything for you!" I yelled to snap him out of it.

He stood furrowing his brows. "What do you mean?"

I sighed in frustration. "I mean to say was that I bacame _this_, to be with you for the rest of my days. I left my family behind for my sick love for you! And now, my mother is gone...I knew that this was a foolish thing to do. But yet...I...I still love you so much!"

James stared down at me confused as I sunk to the floor with tears streaming down my face. The minutes seemed to go by slowly as I silently cried and he kneeled down once more next to me, watching me intently. Under my long lashes I could see that he realized what I had done to be with him. He seemed to feel worse.

He placed his palm on my cheek and looked into my eyes, I tried to pull away but held onto me tightly as if I was going to runaway, which I almost did. "I know this is not the best time to ask you this, but I have to ask for my peace of mind and heart, are you leaving?"

"I don't know, if I do...I don't know what will happen, I might go mad." I replied quietly.

"Then you don't have to. Narissa, I will be honest, _she_ is not completely out of my thoughts or heart yet, I am working on that. I am trying to get her out for good, for you." James took my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. "But you have occupied most of it, I am in love with you...there is no denying that. You have brought back passion into me, with you it is something like I never felt before, not even Elizabeth ". I cringed as I heard that name come out of his lips.

I watched him for a few moments. He was sincere, but I could not wrap my mind around it. "I will stay, but only because I am such a fool that you have me wrapped around your finger". I pushed from his grip on me and headed back inside the manor. I will not get close to him, he has to earn my trust again. Yet, he still had my heart. All this for the love of Admiral Norrington which Elizabeth Swann will _**no**_ longer have...


	16. Silence

A/N: Thanks to all who review, keep it up! Luv ya!

* * *

Chapter 16: Silence

Silence. That was all I did, that was all I gave James in the past few days. I could see that it was driving him mad. As much as I love the man, he had to see what it felt like. That was exactly how I felt when he would be lost in his thoughts of _her_. It hurt me to do this to him, it hurt me to see the pain in his eyes. The glitter of happiness was gone from his emeralds, but yet he was content to have me there with him, even if it was just in silence. That was how my evenings went by with him. I really had nothing to say. What can I tell him?

Nothing.

But within me I wanted to tell him, I love you. I wanted for him to kiss me and take me away with bliss. I wanted to feel him against me. His skin above my skin. I shivered with pleasure as I thought of this. God! How I wanted him! I had to keep control of myself. I had to make sure his heart fully belonged to me. Mine already did, I was his and will always be. Once I knew for sure, then, I would give myself to him.

I sat back on the small sofa, gazing out the window. My head was spinning with so many emotions running through me like a stream. I keep asking myself why I torment myself like this, simple...James. When I met him and fell for him, I was content just to be in his presence, hear him say my name. And now, I wanted more out of him. But I had no idea when I was going to recieve more out of him. I glanced up at the clock as I heard it chime: half past five. He would be home soon.

Every afternoon, I somewhat dreaded his arrival. I was afraid...of myself. I was afraid to lose my ground and fall right into his arms.

A few moments later I glanced out the window and saw the carriage pull up. I slowly took a deep breath, I decided to make my way back to my room. I took my time to walk through the endless halls, so he would not be able to hear me. I wisked by many protraits which became my companions in my grief.

Fianlly, I was content to have made it to my room without him noticing. I was able to shut myself out for at least of couple of hours before dinner. I made my way over to my vanity, as I walked I fluttered my fan open. I was so concentrated to where I was walking that I did not notice a hand wrap around my waist and thrust me up against the wall. As I was pinned up to the wall I could clearly see _his_ dark emeralds filled with agony,lust, and rage.

His lips were dangerously close to mine. "Come with me". He whispered barely brushing his lips against my own.

My spine trembled with delight. I looked away from his gaze but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Where?" That was all I asked, when I spoke it was only one word.

"Just follow me. It will be worth your while". He practically growled. James let go of me and took my hand leading me out of my room. He had such a determined look on his face, as if he was going into a battle.

We walked through the flower covered paths, deeper into the gardens. We were probably where no one could find us. He kept tugging on my hand as if he was dragging to wherever he was taking me to hold me hostage.

James finally came to a hault. What I saw made my heart skip a beat. A beautiful little meadow, complete with a pond covered in lilly pads. Endless flowers surrounded us. It almost resembled that special place we called our own. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Why did he bring me here? Did he wish to torment me more with this place that resembled the other. That place where I met him and everything spiraled out of control. My life became completely upside down all for the love of him.

He turned to face me, taking my hands into his. "This is for you. Your own place, here at my estate." James kissed my hands.

I looked around at the beautiful meadow, he did all this for me. I was so bewildered, is this another attempt to win me over? But yet, I was happy that he made effort. This meant he does want to love me and be with me. But, I could not give in so qucikly, at least he proved to be taking a step. Yet, I said nothing.

"Do you like it?" he said after a few moments. I only nodded. He sighed in frustration. "I am glad that you decided not to leave...I..don't know what I will do if you did". His eyes fell to the floor, still holding my hands.

I moved back and leaned against the tree trunk. He moved closer and I flinched as he caressed my cheek. He was having an affect on me. I was on the verge of losing myself and almost telling him to take me right there. But I managed to control myself. His lips moved closer to mine, our foreheads touching, his hand wrapped around my waist like a snake would wrap around a vine. "You have no idea what you do to me". His rich velvet voice low and seductive.

I melted in his arms as he began once again to whisper sweet things in my ear. His grip became tighter as he heard me pant, "I love you...and only you, Narissa". He whispered against my lips. I closed my eyes as I felt our lips collide...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, update soon to come! I promise! 


	17. Losing Ground

A/N: Thanks to all who review! I am glad you are loving Narissa! Keep them up!

* * *

Chapter 17: Losing Ground

As he pulled back from me, I was dissapointed that he did. I wanted to keep him in my arms forever. He looked into my eyes as he caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand. I was still panting, my breasts heaving in and out rapidly. I was losing myself...tempted to be more exact. Should I give in, let him? If I did, I know I would scold myself afterwards, but all that didn't matter to me at this moment. Nothing mattered but him. He was my world now.

I kept pondering that I did not realize he was already taking me back into the mansion. I pulled my hand away from his, he turned back abruptly.

"Where are you taking me now?" I demanded, not noticing the hiss in my voice.

He looked away for a mere moment, then when he turned I noticed the sudden pain and rage in his eyes. He did not answer.

"James?"

Still silence and he continued to lead me in.

As we walked through the endless hallways, my heart kept racing as if about to burst. I also kept pondering to keep my mind busy. I realized that it would not be bad to give in. What if someday he will be taken away from me? What if oneday I might never see him again? Those were the questions that tormented my mind every single day since Calypso changed me into _this_. Someway I was always being tormented by something, ever since I met James. Endless thoughts and situations came and went into my mind and heart. I was young and restless. Or maybe just a fool in love, I will never know.

My heart fluttered as we stepped into his room. Thats when this little test, I think he giving me was to tempt me...became very difficult. James was testing me to see what I would do. And I was failing miserably. I sensed he somewhat knew what I was thinking...what I was trying decide at that very moment.

James faced me again, trying to read my eyes. Hoping to get the answer he wanted. For the first time, ever since the other night he had said _her_ name, I felt that he truly wanted me and not her. I could tell that I was no longer a void to fill in his heart. He wanted me and only me. I saw it in his glistening emeralds. At that moment I knew...I fully knew, I was sure enough that I was his. I Will always be his.

He sat me down on the side of the bed, taking my hand into his and kneeling before me.

"I know the pain I caused you, I know it hurt you very much." His eyes were downcasted to the floor, but he quickly looked at me. "Somehow I took out my pain on you, the pain Elizabeth had left me when she chose him. In a way I did the same to you. I was wrong in doing that, I pushed you away without even knowing. I never wished to cause you pain, you were never guilty of the pain she had inflicted on me. The only thing you were guilty of was loving me with so much passion. Passion that I did not deserve from you." He kissed my hand. I melted as his sweet lips lingered on my small palm.

I gently took hold of his face in my hands, tears were streaming down my face as he confessed his wrong. "Listen to me. You deserve much more passion than I have showed, much more I am sure. You only wish for someone to love you, as do I".

"And you have me, from now on she is out of my heart for good. I was a fool not to rip her out of my heart sooner. I was a fool not to see what I had right on front of me!" A few tears managed to escape his eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"You were just a fool who fell in love, like I did". I somewhat managed to laugh, making him laugh as tears were still sliding down our eyes.

"I agree. But I love you and you will always be the one who will truly be for me, even though we are from different worlds...my heart will always belong to you".

"Our love for eachother will bring us together. I was yours from the beginning I layed eyes on you". I replied holding on tighter to his hand.

"I am apologize for that, I knew that my foolish affections for her would hurt you. But that is all in the past, you are my world, Narissa".

"And I apologize for acting with such bitterness, I hurt you...didn't I?"

"It was pain that opened my eyes. There is no need to apologize".

I smiled as I continued crying. At that moment I knew I was sure enough to give myself to him, I could care less about losing my ground now. I wanted him so badly it hurt. I looked into his eyes. "James, take me away. Make me feel pleasure and bitter sweet pain, that I have never felt before".

He stared at me intently. I could see the happiness in his eyes. He nodded and leaned in close to me. His lips collided with mine, like they did earlier, only this time with more passion. Our lust overcame the best of us. He stood as he quickly began to untie my dress and remove the endless pettiecoats and other ridiculous things that I had become accustomed to wear. He growled when he could not get the last layer off. My melodic laugh filled the dark and silent room.

James finally had me stripped to my chemise. I sighed as I tried to rid him of his uniform, searching for his well toned chest. Once he was shirtless, he began to trail kisses along my neck, laying me gently on the large bed. I moaned in pleasure as kept on kissing and caressing my body. I ran my hands along his bare back and kissed his lips with all the passion I could muster.

I became his, James became mine and we both became one...


	18. Taking another step

Chapter 18: Taking another step

The weeks went by like rushing winds hoisting a the sails of a ship. My happiness returned and my worries went away, well at least my insecurity of James not loving me enough went away. It was for sure now, that Elizabeth Swann was out of his heart and thoughts for good. _She _was no more. I still worried over my sisters and Tegan, I kept wondering how they were doing. I tried my best to go to the cove, but I could not. I was being called on a few of the elite ladies of Port Royal. I had to attend to avoid suspisicion and not cause a scandal for James. He already had enough on his mind. That vile cold hearted pig Beckett, was working him to the bone.

I had to avoid suspicions because I was already being suspected. I sensed somehow they knew I did not belong here. The looks they would give me at times sent chills down my spine. They knew something of me. But I continued with this lie for his sake. Sometimes I felt like I was just sitting there waiting for something to happen. Waiting for my fate to arrive, waiting for pain and despair to return once again. It was to come soon, this happiness would not last long.

But I tried to make the best of it. Live day by day as if it were the last.

As I slipped on my lavender slipper, I decided to go out to the lagoon and see if Tegan would be there with my sisters. Hopefully she would be, I have not seen them in so long. They are probably wondering where I am, hounding Tegan with endless questions about me. I felt really guilty leaving them behind, I did not know the unexpected turn of events. That is why I hate fate. It brings nothing but sadness and despair in your life, to me nothing joyful was brought. Except for James, but along with that came pain and agony. Endless obstacles that we finally overcame...at least for now.

I carefully crept out of my room, hoping that Rebecca won't notice that I would be gone for a couple of hours. She was a very sweet woman, she cared so much for James. Rebecca was like another mother to me, she took care of me. She also understood our relationship, she was the only one who knew about it. Rebecca was gracious enough to not say a word, she saw how much I loved him and she knew I would do anything for James. Rebecca was content with that.

"Miss Howard". I spun around when I was caught by sweet Rebecca.

"Yes, Rebecca?" I asked innocently, hoping she does not suspect I was leaving the mansion.

"I wanted to remind you that Mrs. Vanderbilt will be coming later this afternoon." replied Rebecca.

"Oh, I absolutely forgot. Is there any way she can come another afternoon".

"Well I don't know if that is a wise choice my dear".

"Why is that?"

"She is high in the social circle of Port Royal, and I have a feeling she suspects that you and the Admiral...well might not just be friends". Rebecca said in a whisper as another maid passed by. But I knew what she meant. Mrs. Vanderbilt already thinks we are fornicating, which is true but no one knew but me and James. We were very careful in public.

"Listen Rebecca, I have somewhere to be...it has to do with my sisters. Please, tell her that I feel very ill or something...please". I pleaded with desperation in my voice, I needed to see my family. They need me and I need them.

"Alright dear, I will see what I come up with, but don't be gone for too long. The Admiral will be worried". Rebecca gently pressed her palm on my rosy cheek.

"Thank you". I smiled at her and left quickly before anyone else could suspect.

* * *

I arrived an hour later, to my surprise they were there. Tegan looked beautiful as always, her small diamond reflected in the bright sun. My sisters looked content to be with her, they laughed as they splashed eachother with water. Tegan turned to me as she heard my footsteps.

"Narissa!". They all yelled with happiness in their melodic voices.

I took off my slippers and put them aside. I kneeled before them and hugged them the best I could, I didn't care if I ruined my silk gown. They mattered to me right now. "Oh you three have no idea how much I have missed you!" I kissed the top of Coryn and Miley's head recieving giggles from them.

"We missed you too". added Tegan as she smiled.

"I am glad you are here, I was afraid you would not be".

"We have been here almost everyday, hoping that you would come". there was sadness in Tegan's sweet voice, sadness that made me begin to tear up. "Don't cry at my expense Narissa".

"I just feel guilty leaving you with the burden". Streams of tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Nonsense, you being with your Admiral makes is a victory for both of us. Its like being with Gracen, at least on of us got the love of our lives". replied Tegan. I laughed as she said this, the girls were already playing in the water without a care in the world. "By the way, how is your beloved Admiral doing?"

"Well, although we had a few problems, but it is all in the past. I...I gave myself to him, well more than once". I blushed, I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"That is great news, you are very lucky. I never got the chance to make love with Gracen, cherish every moment you have with him". Tegan pressed her hand onto mine, as if giving me a warning.

"I do and always will, I love him". I replied sincerely.

"I am glad to hear it, now its best you go back before they suspect." replied Tegan.

"Very well, take care of them for me".

"I will".said Tegan

I said goodbye to them, my heart breaking leaving them again, so soon. But I knew my sisters would be protected and happy with Tegan for now.

* * *

When I arrived home, I was not sure if he was home yet. I ventured up to my room, hoping to find Rebecca fixing my trunks, possibly even filling them with more gowns James had ordered. I smiled as I saw her doing just that.

"Rebecca". I said as I shut the door quietly.

"Yes, Miss Howard". She turned to me and smiled. "There you are, I was worried. Admiral Norrington has returned from the fort, he is in his study".

"Is he angry?" I asked, I knew the moment he came home he would come looking for me, like he always did. He would always be counting the minutes to come home, as did I.

"No, just exhausted. But don't worry I told him and he understood. Best you start making your way to his study before he goes mad". replied Rebecca

"Right, thank you again". I slipped out of the room and tapped my way to his study.

Upon entering he was sitting at his desk, scribbling away on some parchments.

"I heard a certain Admiral was looking for me". I smiled as he looked up at me, smirking. He quickly tossed his quil aside along with the parchments, motioning for me to come closer to him. I obliged...I was completely mesmerized by his prescence.

Once I came closer he pulled me onto his lap, kissing my neck in the process. I laughed as his kisses lingered to my collarbone. "You should save that for later". I whispered in his ear.

"Or what?" He raised his brow. "You know I could take you right here in my study".

"Hmm, really? Well if you do, then I will be most exhausted to come to you later tonight". I pouted.

"I love it when you pout". James kissed my lips lightly.

"And I love it when you tempt me".

James smirked. "So, tell me. How are your sisters and Tegan doing?" It touched me that he also cared for my sisters and Tegan. I scowled at Elizabeth for letting go of such a caring and loving man. But then again I thanked her, because I got him now.

"Well, Tegan is watching over them. James you should have seen them, they were so happy". I beamed, remembering their giggles.

"And are you happy?" James asked me taking my hand into his, intertwining our fingers.

"Very". I said breathlessly.

"As am I, but I feel that we are incomplete." stated James as he let go of my hand and started shuffling in his coat pocket. I raised my brow in confusion, what was he talking about?

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Narissa". He once again took hold of my hand. "I love you more than I can tell you, more than I can make love to you. Will you marry me?"

My breath stopped. I could not believe he was asking me this, nor my eyes, when he took out a black silk box. Inside the box was a beautiful oval shaped ruby ring. The small diamonds surrounding the ruby sparkled with the help of the fire. I didn't know what to say. I was absolutely speechless.

"I...I-" I stuttered.

"Say yes, my love. You will make me even more happy than you already have these past few weeks". James looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. He was telling the truth.

"Yes, yes". I beamed with joy as I said those words. He cupped my face into his hands and kissed me with so much passion that I had to pull away to breathe. James slipped the ring on my finger. Taking another step into our fate...

* * *

A/N: YAY! They are finally engaged!! I wonder what will happen next...R&R and find out! lol! Thanks. 


	19. Completely Different

Chapter 19: Completely Different

I glided down the hallway to the music parlor, smiling at every step I took. Everything was going well, we were both happy to be together. Especially now that we were engaged. _Engaged_, my smile became brighter as I said that word, a word that I thought I would never say. My heart fluttered at the thought of this, I was to be _his_._ His_ forever in holy matrimony. Though either way, without matrimony I was already his body and soul.

I gently pushed open the french double doos, to see a sudden beam of light from the afternoon sunshine. I briskly walked to the piano and took my seat in front of it, setting my fingers on the keys.I breathed in the aroma of the room, which smelled of the wild flowers outside with the large windows open. I decided to make up my own tune this time. For I had accomplished all the music sheets given to me, I decided to convert my lullaby into real music. Instead of singing it, try it with the sound of the twinkling keys.

Soon enough my fingers glided up and down, playing the melodic tune that echoed through the entire parlor. All these thoughts came into my head like a tryant. What would it be like? To be _his_ wife? Would it be like the way it is now, or would it be much more amazing? I guess I just have to wait and see.

Something else that tormented me was what about Tegan and my sisters? How would they deal with this, would the be happy? I felt already guilty enough for turning into this and leaving them, all for James. Can and would I be able to live with this?

One answer...I don't know.

Yet, I still sensed that our obstacles were far from over. Something lingered in the air, I could feel it. But I decided to push all these thoughts away and set myself to the task at hand. James.

I kept playing for a good hour or so, so deep into my music that I jumped at the sudden cold hand on my bare shoulder. I turned slightly to see who it was, relief suddenly washed over me as I realized it was just James, who had already come home.

"I am sorry, did I startle you?" James already had wrapped around in his arms.

"Just a little". I replied trying to get some air, he held tightly on to me. Which was very odd. "Are you alright, you seem tense?"

James sighed and let me go, he stood and faced the large windows, clasping his hands behind his back. "It appears that we have an invitation to a ball tonight".

I furrowed my brows in confusion, what was so wrong about that? "And that is what has you in such a grumpy mood?'

"I hate social events like this". He simply stated not turning to look at me.

I stood then, my skirts swooshing gently as I walked to him. I wrapped my arms around his waste and buried my face into his chest. We stood there for a solid five minutes. He pulled my face up to look up at him, his emeralds shining as usual.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you?'

I bit my lower lip. But I should make an appearance to avoid more gossip, that what was already going around. "I would love that".

He smirked and brushed his lips over mine. Everytime he did, I was like jelly in his arms. He would always smile at the affect he had on me.

"But" I suddenly spoke, makeing his loving gaze darken. "I would have to leave this here...right?" I held my left hand where the ring fit perfectly on my third finger.

"I am afraid so, its best we keep this a secret for now. It would be best, that way you can avoid any further suspicions and gossip. These people would want to know very throughly who the Admiral of the royal navy is going to marry." He kissed my palm, hoping not to hurt my feelings.

"You are right, it is already ridiculous enough that they already question my virtue. But at least they don't know you already took it". I smirked as I thought of the previous restless nights I had with James. But it didn't matter if I slept, I was content being with him.

"Quite right". He kissed me again this time with a little more passion. "I think it is best you start to prepare yourself for tonight". He pulled back still holding on tightly to my waste.

I nodded, letting him guide me out the music parlor and up the long staircase.

* * *

James quickly left me to prepare himself as well. As soon as I came in through my bedroom doors, Rebecca dragged me behing the screen with a smile on her face. I already knew why, she had her plan mapped out. A plan to make me the most irresistable young woman at tonight's grand event.

She loosened my corset and binded me into a fresh new one, pulling the string tighter making my breasts swell up that almost reached up to my collarbone. Next came the endless pettiecoats and finally the pannier. Finally she draped over me a delicate silk gown, the color of the sky. The fine detail of black lace along the hem made it sparkle with the few small crystals it had. Another maid slipped on sky blue slippers on my feet. After they triumphantly got me into the gown they pulled me to the vanity, dusting powder and color on my cheeks. Rebecca sprayed me down in jasmine water. As she put the crystal bottle aside, she piled my hair into high tower, placing two black peacock feathers on my brown locks. She took two steps back as smiled at her masterpiece.

"Beautiful". She whispered, but not low enough. "I shall go tell the Admiral you are ready". Rebecca scurried out of the room as the other maids followed.

I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. I did not recognize myself. This was someone completely different, but then again I should get use to this _new_ me, or would I remain like this forever?


	20. Endless Waltz

Chapter 20: Endless Waltz

I floated down the grand staircase, trying to breathe with the tightness of the new corset. As I continued to walk down each step, my breath stopped when I layed eyes on James. My heart beated faster as I came closer to him and him to me, he looked absolutely irresistable. Delicious would be the exact word. His well toned body hidden underneath black silk attire, embellished with brocade, almost resembling his uniform. I could see the sudden spark of lust and amazement in his emeralds. When I reached the final step, he gently took my hand and kissed it.

"You look absolutely stunning". He looked over me again, as if he had never seen me before.

"Well, you look very and I mean very ravishing yourself". I managed to whisper in his ear,we were still alone.

He smirked deviously while taking hold of my hand. "Shall we". I nodded in content.

When we reached outside I was confused to see two carriages instead of one. "Why is there two carriages, are we not going together?" I asked truly confused.

"Yes we are, but it would be best to arrive in seperate carriages. The elite are always noticing details which can lead to gossip ". replied James as he led me to the first carriage, he opened the door and helped me settle myself. Once I was ready he stole a kiss from my lips. "I will see you at the entrance". He kissed me again and shut the door.

I sighed and sat back against the cushioned settee. What am I to expect of tonight? What will I have to endure, no doubt I will have people hounding me with questions. I will have to do my best while still doing this waltz of endless lies, which keeps getting more and more difficult to follow. But I reminded myself that it was for James. I would do anything for him, tonight will be only about us and no one else.

* * *

To my dismay, we arrived to soon. I was not entirely prepared to face an entire crowd of people, rarely did I face two. Especially because I was in no mood to begin my waltz of lies again. I kept reminding myself who I am doing this for, and that is how I gathered up the courage. My thoughts suddenly vanished as James opened the door.

"Ready?" He offered his hand.

"Ready as I will ever be". I replied as I stepped down. He smiled at my response.

We walked into the ballroom and to my surprise all eyes turned toward me. Its as if they have never seen me, well come to think of it I never really had attended social gatherings, I was a mystery to them...up until now. James kept me hidden from the world, his little jewel that was safely hidden in the depths of his mansion. Everyone we passed by eyed me, especially the women who were green with envy. I hated feeling like a spectacle, but to these people I was.

When we found our place, people resumed their endless chatter,dancing, and sipping champangne as if it were only water. James kept staring at my intently while I sipped my glass of champangne. He was trying to see my reaction to all this sherade. I was, to my surprise...very well. I began to enjoy it, looking at the skirts twirl in decadance to the cheerful jig. The boisterous noise from in here and the grand parlor that was full of gambling tables and men gawking at the women, who fluttered their colored fans open as they giggled.

I finally found the curiosity to ask my beloved a question. " Whom is responsible for such a celebration?"

"Lord Beckett". James replied disgustedly.

"Oh, he certainly has a beautiful palace". I replied as I took another sip. From the corner of my eye I could see James's expression harden. "Of course, I would rather be at yours". I whispered making sure no one heard me.

"Admiral Norrington, so glad you were able to join us". Lord Beckett appeared out of no where, decked out in velvet red and gold. He smirked when he saw me. "And Miss Howard, such a pleasure to grace us with your presence." He eyed me as if he were in hunger.

I managed to excute a bow of grace before him. "Good evening Lord Beckett".

He chuckled and gently placed a kiss on my hand. James stiffened next to me, his expression smooth and cold. "Absolutely beautiful". Beckett commented and turned to join a group of his colleagues.

"Are you alright?" I questioned James as his eyes scanned the room.

"Fine". was his only reply.

Before I could manage to say something, Mrs.Vanderbilt was standing before us. "Miss Howard what a lovely surprise to see you". She greeted with a smile, which to me was a farse. Mrs.Vanderbilt turned to notice James. "Good evening Admiral Norrington".

"Pleasure Mrs. Vanderbilt". James replied without any improvement in his mood.

"Now, I wish to present my lovely niece who has just arrived from England". Mrs.Vanderbilt turned to tap the arm of a young lady standing close by talking to a group of bachlors and bacherlorettes. I was stunned by the beauty of this woman. Her hair was that of firey red, making the flames of a fire place look weak. Her eyes stung me with the rich gold in them. She was of average height, a bit taller than I, her hour glass figure was that of what was considered the diserable figure for any young woman. Her gown matched her eyes, gold and shiny, she had peacock feathers in her red tresses that was up in far more extravegant style than I have ever seen before. She was a true elegance.

"Admiral, Miss Howard, this is Miss Claire Tallis". Mrs.Vanderbilt introduced.with pride in her voice.

"Good evening". Claire gave a far more better bow than I did earlier.

James took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Very nice to meet you". If I was not mistaken I saw Claire's eyes brighten up at the sight of James. I tried to keep myself calm, she is just like all the others only swooning at the sight of him, nothing more.

"Admiral Norrington, why don't you dance with my niece, she has impeccable dance skills".

"Well...I am escorting Miss Howard". replied James turning to me, and I looked the other way.

"Surely Miss Howard would not mind...would you do me the honor?" Claire's sweet voice made James turn to me again, waiting for an answer.

"Not at all". I gave her an fake flawless smile that made her melt. James kept was confused, but he turned and offered Claire his arm.

I stood there giving them an icy stare. James was multitasking, keeping an eye on me. When I noticed his gaze on me, I would flutter my fan open and turn the other way. One could say I was acting like a small who child who was denied sweets, but I could care less. He knew this would upset me, he knew that I am a jealous woman. They twirled with grace that it sickened me that it was not I in her place at that moment. I hastely fanned myself, deciding that I needed air.

To my surprise I was alone on the veranda. Just the way I wanted it. I suddenly felt the urge of shouting my enagement to Mrs.Vanderbilt and Miss Tallis. To know that he was mine and I was his, forever. I kept staring out into the ocean, oblivious to the music and joyful laughter coming from inside. Without notice a hand wrapped around my waist and warm lips were at my nape.

"I hope I did not upset you". The rich velvet voice filled my ears making me melt like it always did.

"James, not here". I hissed as his kisses were dangerously trailing down, but as soon as he heard that growl in my voice he let go and tightened his hands on the stone surface of the balcony.

"If I did upset you, then I apologize...but you did not stop me". He practically growled making me step back from him.

"How was I suppose to do that? They would suspect something". I replied back with ice in my voice. "Besides it was only a dance. But I hated every minute you were dancing with her".

"I know, as did I. Maybe I could make up to you now and of course later". He took my hand and kissed my palm inhaling my sweet perfume.

"That sounds agreeable, but I know how you can make it up now". I smirked.

"How?" He continued to kiss my hand.

"By dancing with me". My melodic laugh filled the warm air.

"Very Well". James replied and led back inside the ballroom.

As we spun around the floor along with other couples, I noticed Claire interacting with other people. She was teasing the men, giggling at what they would comment. The men somehow leaned in closer to hear her voice once more, admiring every inch of her. She was a tease and nothing more. But I still disapproved of her . James pulled me farther into the center of the ballroom, leading me into an endless waltz that would be our love...

* * *

A/N: Wow! Tense drama! lol! Anywho, thanks to all that reviewed ,keep it up, for it is a joy to recieve them. Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her help. I will try to update soon! Please R&R! -Michelle 


	21. Surprises

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I appriciate it! Sorry for taking long to update, apparently all the teachers decided to give me loads and loads of homework and papers to do! UGH! Anywho enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Surprises

Oddly enough, this morning I was in a very good mood. With the exception of what happened last night with that woman...Claire. I sensed trouble from her, but she seemed harmless. I decided to pay no mind to that matter for the time being and it would be a waste of my time. Best avoid her when I can, and we can all move on with our lives. By the looks of her, she was just a tease to all men, enjoyable company she was to them. As long as she does not come anywhere near James, then I would be cordial to her like any other woman upon this island.

I flung the warm covers to the right, putting on my slippers and robe. I crossed over to the window, opening it and breathing in the fresh air. I looked out into the horizon, that sparkled under the sunshine, then I turned to see the british flag waving proudly at the top of the fort. Smiling to myself because I knew who dwelled there at this very moment. But I was a little upset, for he did not come and kiss me good morning. I guess I shall have to pay my dear Admiral a surprise visit.

"Good morning Miss Howard!". Rebecca practically burst open the door, her warming smile upon her face.

"Good morning Rebecca". I replied as I made my way behind the screen. "Rebecca, I wish to wear something simple today, for I shall go to the fort today".

"To pay the Admiral a visit, I warned him to stop by your room this morning before he left". chuckled Rebecca.

"Why didn't he?" I felt a little hurt by this.

"He did not wish to wake you, and he was summoned very early". replied Rebecca as she slipped off my chemise over my head and replaced it with a fresh one.

"Oh, well he shall pay for that". We both laughed as she finished dressing me.

Before I left, I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror. My hair casacaded down my back, only part of it to be held by a pearl seashell barret. My dress was simple, a white dress with a lavender ribbon that wrapped around my waist. I gathered my sun hat and fan and quickly left to visit my Admiral.

* * *

To my surprise I arrived to Fort Charles in no time. As I walked through the corridors I noticed five different East India Trading Company ships being loaded, probably set for trade. I finally reached the doors of James's office to be greeted by the two silly officers I had met when I first came to visit James. Sweet noble men, but they always said the oddest things.

They were both bickering of some nonsense, Murtogg lightly hit Mullroy in the arm, while Mullroy scolded him for doing so.

"Good morning gentlemen". I greeted them with smile, they stumbled a bit trying to straightened themselves out.

"Good morning Miss Howard, what a surprise to see you here, Admiral Norrington did not mention you would be gracing us with your presence". replied Murtogg.

"Oh, well I just decided to come by this morning, is he in?"

"No, he is out patroling the docks, but he will be back shortly. Would you like to wait inside?" asked Mullroy.

"Yes, thank you". I started to turn the knob, but a plan popped into my head, I decided to play a little game with James. "Gentlemen, can you do me a favor?"

"At your service Miss Howard". They both said in unison.

"Don't tell Admiral Norrington I am here". I winked and stepped inside the office, shutting the door.

Once I settled myself into his office, I waited patiently. Looking around the room, I sighed as I saw all the papers scattered about the desks, navigation charts and tools layed out on another table in the distance. Beckett had him hard at work again. James was stressed out as it was, and now giving him more tasks. Well, I shall remedy that in a few moments. As I heard footsteps approaching, I dashed to hide at the very end of the office behind a shelf.

I watched him intently as he came in, laying more parchments aside. He crossed over to the table and gathered a few of the tools and compass,setting them aside. James finally went to his desk and sank into his chair, covering his chisled face with his hands. I decided to tip toe slowly, luckily I had taken off my slippers. His face was still in his hands, probably exhausted already, I stood behind his chair, gently placing my hands on top of his. He suddenly looked up at me, smirking.

"Hello". I said cheerfully as I stood in front of him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I decided to tease him a bit, well punish him to be more exact. I began to to unbutton his waist coat, kissing his neck. His hands wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to his. I could feel his heat rising, his kisses trailed along my nape and further down to my flushed chest. Are breathing became gasps, as we continued our heated embrace.

"Narissa" He moaned my name which made me smile as I had him right where I wanted him. With a quick pull back I pushed away from his lap and went to get my fan from across the table. He glared at me for leaving him heated like that, I laughed as I heard him curse under his breath.

"That my dear was your punishment for this morning, leaving without kissing me good bye, the nerve of you James Norrington!" I fluttered my fan open and pouted.

James stood then and walked closer to me, pulling me to him. "Ah, I see. Well since you teased me, you shall pay for that my darling". He kissed me again, my hands wrapped around his neck. We stood there kissing for what like seemed an enternity, but I could care less if it was for eternity. Now, my heat was rising , but I decided to turn the tables on him. I pulled back, fluttering my fan open. James growled and took the fan from my hands and threw it across the floor. He thrusted me onto the wall and resumed his loving minstrations

"James, that was unecessary." I said breathlessly as he continued to bruise my nape and chest with his kisses.

"I am only playing along, darling". He hissed.

"Well, lets take it to another level, shall we dear?" I gently got out of his grip and went over to the cabinet that had the spare sword.

"No". His face turned stern like it would when in front of his peers.

"Yes". I replied just as sternly.

"No Narissa". He hissed

"James you promised to teach me, so here is your chance, besides I am comfortable with no corset to bind me". I smirked as he awkwardly moved to stand behind the table.

"I...I..um don't think it is the right moment". He lost all his control once I had mentioned that.

"Fine, I will sit here until you agree to teach me, how long will you have to stand behind that table?" I asked curiously.

James glared at me, once again muttering something under his breath. "Just this once, no soon to be wife of mine will be prancing around fencing"

I smiled and unsheathed the sword. "Ready Admiral?" James sighed in frustration and nodded. I waited for a moment, then I thrusted with a huge blow. He quickly blocked it, he smirked knowing this was too easy for him. We began to circle one another, I carefully watched my steps. He thrusted, but to his dismay I blocked it, then I swung the sword to the left causing him to almost lose balance as he tried to block it. For five minutes we were blocking, clashing, and thrusting here and there. I was out of breath, he took this as an advantage and thrusted a bit harder causing me to stumble back.

"Watch your surrounding's at all times, keep your eyes on your opponent". James tried to keep a stern gaze as possible, my skin was glistening with sweat.

I nodded and we continued our duel. After another few minutes I grew tired and decided to end this little duel with another payback of my own. For a moment I noticed James glance out the window while still swinging left and right. I quickly thrusted foward causing him to back up against the wall. I took the sword from his hand and threw across the floor like he had done with my fan, pressing my body to his as he looked down at me with lust in his eyes. James grabbed my sword and also tossed it aside. He took a hold of my waist and brushed his lips on mine, our heat rising again. He leaned in further to kiss me but there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Admiral, you are needed down at the docks, immediately". said one of the leutinants standing outside the door.

James growled again for the interruption. He had me right where he wanted me.

"Perhaps some other time". I winked as I gatherd my slippers and left through another doorway, James looked angry and confused all the while. "Oh darling and one more thing...I win". My melodic laugh filled the long corridors.

* * *

A/N: AHAHA! She got him alright! lol. I hope I didn't bore you with it, I just wanted to put in another little duel with these two. Please R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
